jacks_homebrewfandomcom-20200213-history
The Finale
After a decade the original Saltmarsh investigators reunited in an attempt to stop the Lantern Ghost Killer. Saltmarsh over the years had become a large city (much to Alistair's dismay), in the district known as the Styes a series of murders had occurred which the papers claimed was the work of the Lantern Ghost Killer. A man named James Loveage had been arrested for the murders and was sentenced to be hung. The Force Grey agents Alistair, Alenia, Flint and Yeess headed towards the Styes from the request of the Lathander priest Master Refrum who believed that James had not actually been the killer. There they reunited with Azar who had gone to see James' hanging earlier that day, as James had been an ex navy man and Barkley who had also been requested by his fellow Lathanderian. Master Refrum informed the group that he believed there was conspiracy afoot with a murder having occurred that morning after James had been imprisoned and was being covered up by the district police. The group then decided to further investigate by heading to the district police headquarters however the police were tight lipped with the information insisting that no murder had occurred, and after a series of insults from some of the party members the investigators were asked to leave. The group investigations lead them to the Styes Mortuary, when they arrived the group was greeted by the openly racist kodama Good Barkman. The kodama was able inform the group the location of the latest murder. The crime scene was swept clean by the time the investigators arrived, however with his keen eyes Barkley was able to track footprints to warehouse of Styes councilman, Mr Dory. With the group unable to obtain a meeting with the councilman for another three weeks, they decided to break into his warehouse. Later that night the investigators began their break in with the plan to reach the ship which wascraned above the warehouse and where it was believed Mr Dory spent most of his time. Yeess ran up the crane planning to throw a rope down for his fellow investigators. However this plan was dashed when he discovered by a group of tentacled creatures who untied the rope after they spotted the shortling. The new plan was thus to go through the warehouse, with Alistair using his personal battering ram. Inside they discovered numerous crates with alchemical symbols on them and warnings labels. Yeess and Barkley investigated the contents of one of these crates discovering vials of blue liquid, after consuming one of the vials Yeess dyed his shirt in the blue liquid making it spectacular, shimmering blue sparkling under the ever swaying scarf of Yeess, while Barkley pocketed a vial. The group decided to ventured forwarded to Mr Dory's ship. The group when they reached the second floor were attacked by manticore which began to chomp into Alistair. Azar pulled out his pistol letting loose shots with one taking out the beasts eyes. However his other shot missed the beast hitting a crate and causing an explosion. As Alistair finished off the manticore with his club the group began to rush out of the warehouse as the alchemical fire burn it to the ground. The investigators waited for the warehouse fire to be put out by the local fire brigade. Hiding in an alleyway waiting for the commotion to die down. Once it did the once more began their plan to climb up to the crane with a rope. What ensued was a battle with the tentacled creatures which emerged from the ship. As Alenia, Azar and Barkley fired from the ground Alistair and Flint took the front line, as Yeess fiddled with the crane controls in and attempt to lower the crane. As the creatures were finally slayed a hand pierced through Yeess' chest as Mr Dory appeared. The investigators began to battle the councilman whose slung spells at the investigators as he flew around the battle, however after downing some of the investigators he turned invisible and fled bruised and battered. Inside the ship the group discovered evidence that informed them that Mr Dory had a hand in the serial killings having been influenced by a cult to the Old One known as Kos, and finding the location of the cults hideout. The investigators (excluding Flint Coal who after almost dying from magical poisonous gas called it quits on the investigation) headed to the cultist's hideout. There they discovered a war zone with corpses of the tentacled creatures and other larger squid fish like creatures. After being attacked by a ghost shark which Alistair used his cold iron knuckle dusters to dispose of, a wave of water emerged from a pool dragging both Alenia and Azar into its depths. Alistair followed after them and was also enslaved by the aboleth Shagoth. With their friends enslaved Yeess and Barkley agreed to the aboleth's plan to take out remaining aboleths which had attacked him, who he claimed were insurgents in a civil war he was fighting. A battled soon occurred with two aboleths who were arguing over whether to enslave or kill the kraken that Shagoth had been cultivating. The investigators attacked with the mind controlled members leading the charge. They were able to easily slay one of the deep ones but the remaining aboleth was able to mind control Alistair and set him on his allies. With the help of the enslaved Alistair the aboleth was able to take out Alenia, Azar and Barkley, with Alistair crushing Azars skull. With his allies downed Yeess was then mind controlled by the aboleth and he and Alistair were sent to take out Shagoth. As the two investigators headed out the aboleth started his enslavement of the kraken by feeding him the downed investigators. Alistair and Yeess made short work of the injured Shagoth and soon after their mind control ended, realising the other aboleth had been slain. With Shagoth and the aboleths defeated the killings subsided in the Styes. Alistair continued to lead Force Grey, focusing his efforts taking out Mr Dory. After being resurrected Alenia went back to training her apprentice in the ways of the Red Cloaks, Azar moved to Bastion to get away from sea and Barkley retired to his spa retreat. Flint returned to solving crimes that didn't endanger his health and Yeess became a councilman in the Styes, then promptly gave up his position to seek further adventure. However with the kraken released it did not look good for the Kingdom of Keoland or the rest of Alderheim. Ships in Keoland began to disappear halting the bustling trade in Saltmarsh. While all over Alderheim storms raged as the seas rose as agents of the kraken began to emerge from the oceans.